No lo sé, quizá, algún día
by Nek-Kuchiki
Summary: Quizá no en ese momento. Quizá algún día se atreva a ser feliz y quizá se atreva a robarle un beso, quizá algún día, se atreva a tener una relación con él, tan solo quizá. Y solo si el destino es lo que tiene para los dos.


**Pareja: **ZoroXRobin y un leve LuffyXNami.

**Advertencias: **Ooc :/ (Tratare que sea lo menos posible)

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de **One Piece** no me pertenecen, (aunque mataría por Zoro x'D) si no, que son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda sensei x3**, la historia es solo **_mía_** y si tratan de plagiarla, hay tabla e_e.

* * *

**No lo sé, quizá algún día.**

.

.

_— ¡Oh vamos Zoro, admítelo!_

Esa boba mujer y su terquedad; como le hartaba su "instinto de mujer". ¿Cómo él podría...? ¿¡Como él podría atraerle su nakama!? ¡Sí! Aquella pelirroja había estado insistiendo que a _él _le gustaba nada más y nada menos que Robin. No podría decir que aquella era fea, ¡por supuesto que no! Era Fuerte, bella e inteligente, eso no lo podía negar.

Admitía que de un principio desconfiaba de ella; a que fuera a traicionarles, pero cuando menos lo espero, ahora le gustaba su compañía; cuando le observaba cuando él dormía_-aunque según ella estuviera leyendo un libro-. _Nunca había pensado en que su compañera le gustara, él no tenía tiempo para esa tipo de cosas, él tenía un sueño, en donde una _relación amorosa_ no estaba en sus planes.

**_— ¡Yohohoho!— ¡Muévelo así, súper!— ¡Sugoi!_****_— ¡Aprendan del capitán Usopp!_**

Abrió su único ojo bueno con cierta molestia cuando empezó a escuchar ruido, arqueo una ceja y vio con cierta diversión como Luffy y Nami bailaban, Usopp, Chopper y Franky brincaban payaseando, mientras Brook cantaba una canción; el estúpido de Sanji echaba fuego al ver como Luffy bailaba con la pelirroja, el hombre rubio trataba de separarlos; y los demás solo reían por tal comportamiento ya muy conocido del pierna negra**_._**

Aunque no veía a la chica de cabellos negros con ellos, con su caracterizada sonrisa, movió su pupila con disimulación, buscándola. Hasta cuando la vio, con un vestido morado, cerro su ojo pareciendo algo indiferente, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado con esa sonrisa viendo a sus compañeros. Tenia curiosidad si ella se sentia atraída el, sí solo eso ¿no? _curiosidad_.

**— ¿Ahora cuál es el motivo por el cual festejan?** —Preguntó aquella sin dejar su tono divertido, de nuevo abrió su ojo y la volteo a ver, mientras soltaba un sonoro bostezo, causando más gracia a Robin. Aún se sorprendía como ese hombre podía dormir como un oso invernando, aunque debía admitir que el no era un debilucho y tenia el derecho de hacer lo que le pareciera en su tiempo libre.

**—No lo sé, son unos bakas, que celebran por cualquier estupidez— **¡Y era cierto! Celebraban por cualquier motivo, eso ya era costumbre; ya que no faltaba tanto tiempo para llegar al One Piece; aunque su capitán sabía que desde esos momentos tendrían que estar en guardia todo el tiempo, querían disfrutar lo que les quedaba de tranquilidad.

Rasco su nuca, mirándolos de nuevo, pero su expresión cambio cuando la navegante lo volteo a ver, sonriendo picara y con cierta diversión en su rostro, haciendo que gruñera de bajo. _— ¡Oh vamos Zoro, admítelo! ¡Te gusta Robin!_

Sintió como sus mejillas se le teñían de un leve rojo, casi invisible, ¡cómo le hartaba aquella mujer! La chica le saco la lengua mientras empezaba a reír de nuevo por como Luffy hacia lo posible para que Sanji no los separaran, haciendo que este se enojara más y más.

**— ¿Deseas un poco de Sake?**_—_Lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando Robin puso una botella de sake frente de él, asintió mofando y empezó a beber de ella. Robin lo miraba con atención; después su vista se dirigió a la acompañante de Luffy, quedo pensando unos segundos_—_** ¿a ti también te molesta con aquella tontería?**_ —_Soltó de repente, exaltándolo un poco.

No se esperaba aquella pregunta, pensó que Nami solo lo molestaba a él con esas cosas, ya que a ella la veía tan tranquila, cuando a su persona se le ponían los cabellos de punta tan solo cuando la navegante mencionaba aquello.

**—Nami me ha estado insistiendo mucho que me preocupo mucho por ti y sucesivamente, aunque no veo lo extraño, somos nakamas…**_—_Le dijo sin problemas, el sentía que si debía ser sincero a todo momento, aunque mentalmente se dijo idiota, al ver como se encogía un poco con cierta incomodes la pelinegra_—_**Además…**_—_Dudo en decirlo, suspiro y desvió la mirada_—_**Cierto o no, ese tema no le concierne a ella…**

Robin lo miro de inmediato, pudo notar un tomo casi invisible de rosa en sus mejillas, admitía que estaba algo nervioso ¡es más, ni había pensado bien lo que había dicho!, nunca pensó ver así a aquella mujer, cuando se veía tan cerrada con sus sentimientos o algunas expresiones, ya que ni con Sanji la había visto con ese cierto brillo que tenía en ese momento.

La tensión subió un poco y los dos botaron por ya no decir nada y seguir observando a sus amigos, el dio otro sorbo de la botella de sake, soltando una silenciosa sonrisa al ver como el idiota de su capitán mordía el cachete de Nami, haciéndola sonrojar, aunque la razón era por qué un poco de carne había salpicado hasta llegar a una de sus mejillas.

Nami empezó a golpear a Luffy y a Usopp, ya que el narizón trato de ayudar y en vez de eso, solo lo empeoro y ocasionó toda una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Ya que había empujado a Luffy, provocando que el mugiwara cayera en sima de la navegante.

**_— ¡Son un par de idiotas!_**

Nami empezó a decirle de cosas a sus dos amigos, mientras estos temblaban por la cara de "terror" que tenia ella. A los dos les corrió un escalofrió cuando escucharon los nudillos de la chica tronar de nuevo, ella por su puesto estaba lista para darles otra paliza.

**_— ¡Lo siento Nami! —_**Y el sombrero de paja empezó a correr por todo el barco junto a Usopp, tratando de huir. Ya que no solo era una, sino que Sanji tiraba sus fuertes patadas con toda su furia.

Robin miro una vez más al espadachín olvidándose de los demás mugiwaras, el al sentir su mirada, hizo el mismo acto, clavándose en sus ojos; con una mirada de duda. Por unos minutos ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, solo se miraban y la mujer tomaba aire para poderlo decir, tenia su boca abierta tratando de articular una palabra, hasta que formulo la pregunta.

**—Y dime… ¿Desde cuándo yo te…?**

**—No lo sé, yo creo que simplemente pasó, no lo eh pensado. Nunca me tome el tiempo de meditarlo…—**la interrumpió recargándose, de nuevo el sueño lo gobernaba, y aún más con el sake que había tomado. Escuchó su suspiro de frustración, y una sonrisa con cierta arrogancia lo embargo en ese instante**—Y tú… ¿qué me dices? Tal vez tengo pésimo sentido de orientación, más no soy idiota y sé cuándo me observas...**

Se quedó callada por unos segundos, recordando cada momento desde que llego al Merry sorprendiendo a todos, verlo a el, con esa expresión de odio y desconfianza ante ella, siendo seco e indiferente. Pero recordó que poco a poco esas miradas iban cesando, y que cuando se acompañaban, sentían un sentimiento de paz, un agradable sentimiento por lo menos a ella le invadía cuando estaba cerca de el mientras dormía.

Tomo aire y contestó:

**—Tampoco lo sé. Supongo porque siempre pensé que me odiabas, y trataba de que me aceptaras como los demás; más en cuanto me rescataron y declararon hasta la guerra contra el gobierno, supongo que desde ese momento sentí atracción por ti…—**Respondió con un tono neutral, con cierta simpleza, como si ese tema fuera "uno más", ni que fueran unos adolescentes, eran adultos, esa época de ilusiones o miedo de "le gusto o no le gusto" para ellos, no encajaba con ellos.

No dijo nada, ¿Quién diría que esa maldita avariciosa tenía razón? Se atraían, eso ya no era de negarlo, pero en su cabeza no tenía tiempo, ni momento, ni nada para ese tipo de cosas. La observo de nuevo y se acercó a ella_-pero sin llegar a invadir su espació personal- _

A ella no pareció incomodarla, al igual se acercó un poco a el, sin perder contacto visual, sin decir una palabra, sabiendo bien que decía su mirada, sonrió un poco al ver como empezaba aquel a hablarle.

**—En conclusión, al final Nami tenía razón, y tú y yo nos atraemos. Quién lo diría…**

Ella asintió. Pero ese "sentimiento" no podía crecer más. Ella no carecía del tiempo para una relación amorosa, ni a jugar a los "enamorados", ella tenía un sueño que debía cumplir.

Los dos entendían que ninguno podía _aún_.

_Quizá_ no en ese momento. _Quizá_ algún día se atreva a ser feliz y _quizá,_ se atreva a robarle un beso, _quizá_ algún día, se atreva a tener una relación con él, tan solo _quizá_. Y solo si el destino es lo que tiene para los dos.

_Quizá_ algún día se atreva a tomarla de la mano, _quizá_ algún día deje su orgullo atrás, _quizá_ alguna vez se atreva a invadir su espacio personal y robarle un beso, _quizá_, tan solo _quizá_ y si el destino se lo tiene preparado, se atreva a ser feliz con ella.

**—Robin…—**La llamo con suavidad y esta lo miro de inmediato**—****_No lo sé. Quizá algún día…_**

Ella entendió de inmediato, y asintió tranquilamente. Vio como Zoro se levantaba de aquel lugar, dejando la botella vacía de sake aún lado e iba acercándose a un Luffy golpeado y a los demás, con una pequeña y agradable sonrisa**_— ¿¡Que crees que hacías con Robin-Swaan!? ¡Maldito Marimo!_**** —** Y empezó la trivial pelea contra el rubio cocinero, empezando tirarse golpes; hasta que Franky logro separarlos.

_Quizá algún día, cuando sus sueños se hagan realidad. _

Ella igualmente se levantó y camino hasta acercarse a Nami, quien aún se veía molesta por aquella situación tan incómoda con el Mugiwara, estaba del lado contrario donde estaban los demás, trataba de consolar y animar el mal humor y depresión de la navegante. Sin que se percataran los demás Mugiwaras, Zoro y Robin se voltearon a ver con disimulación y con una pequeña sonrisa.

**_Quizá algún día, se atrevan a ser felices juntos…_**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas finales**: ¡Oh! No saben cómo disfrute haciendo este One Shot, es un poco corto, aún así espero les agrade. A mi humilde opinión creo que así más o menos seria como sucedería un romance entre estos dos personajes, que ellos no piensan más que en sus sueños, más que "quizá" algún día, cuando sus sueños se cumplan, ellos puedan ser felices y tranquilos :')-no tanto ya que Luffy será el rey de los piratas(lol)- Y además no creo que Zoro sea "tan" expresivo en cuestiones amorosas, al igual que Robin, siento que ellos se reservan mucho esas tipo de cosas y que su relación seria discreta, y que no se demostrarían su amor derramando miel por todo el barco. O "que ya se amen", por eso hice eso, que se "atraen" y que tal vez después ahora si puedan hacer algo más que nakamas y sientan más que atracción:'D por qué es lo que veo en estos dos personajes, atracción.

En fin, es el primer escrito que traigo aquí, ojalá no esté tan mal, y espero se merezca aunque sea un comentario. Recibo críticas **CONSTRUCTIVAS** con gusto. No soy perfecta, pero me encanta escribir (xD). Y me disculpo si hay un error ortográfico u.u

En fin, cuídense, nos leemos pronto (:

**Adiós.**


End file.
